


Lean In

by ClothesBeam, Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Hitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Nine and Connor know they can be themselves around Gavin. He knows it goes the other way too, but getting himself there isn’t as easy.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: New ERA Discord: Reverse Big Bang





	Lean In

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for New Era's Birthday Reverse Big Bang. This vignette is based on [Corv's lovely art work](https://twitter.com/corvcrow/status/1281764366757625856), so go give it some love!  
> You can check out the New Era Discord server here: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm

Gavin exhaled softly where he was lying on his side. His hands were cuffed behind his back. His face was mildly itchy against the old carpet. But then, so was the rest of him.

He was naked, but at least he wasn’t cold. Nine and Connor had afforded him the heater, at least.

Nine’s feet came back into view. He used a toe to tilt his face up. Gavin frowned at the sudden discomfort in his neck, but at least he didn’t have to worry about them smelling.

Nine’s LED pulsed as he stared down at him with a blank expression. The eerie blue reflecting off his face in the dim room wasn’t really helping matters. Nine blinked slowly.

Suddenly his foot disappeared, and Gavin’s head fell back into place heavily. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and then hands were grabbing him from behind, gently yet unrelentingly pulling him back upright into a kneeling position.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders and flexed his fingers. He had been tied up like this for a long time now. Not that he was going to start complaining any time soon.

Connor’s fingers squeezed the back of his neck, an odd massage from a hand that he knew could crush his windpipe with little effort. Gavin shivered and his knees automatically drew together a little.

Nine’s fingers wrapped around his chin and jaw one by one, and then Gavin’s head was being tilted upward. Inevitably his eyes were drawn up to Nine, who was still staring down at him intensely. Gavin’s gaze quickly shifted to follow the glow of disappearing skin. Nine hadn’t been wearing any clothes, but only now would he consider himself to be nude.

The touch illusion that the nanobots making up their skin created had also disappeared from the hand at his neck. Given the slide of plastic against his skin, he suspected Connor was in much the same state. Gavin would be worried about them being even harder to tell apart if he wasn’t so intimately familiar with the way each of them moved.

His shoulders dropped slightly and he let out another quiet sigh. He knew it was safe to drop his defences too. If only it was as easy for him as flicking a binary switch.

“Are you still unsatisfied, Gavin?” Nine asked, his voice soft in volume but definitely not in tone.

Gavin shifted slightly and looked down. He might have come already, but that didn’t mean anything. He looked up at Nine and nodded slightly. At one time he might have said yes out of petulance. But right now he was just trying to be honest.

Nine seemed to understand this. But of course he would.

Connor’s hand circled around to his throat. Gavin’s pulse instantly sped up at the light touch against his windpipe. His breath caught in anticipation.

“I’m sure that can be remedied,” Connor commented, seemingly unbothered by his reaction.

Gavin swallowed. It turned out he just couldn’t help himself. His expression reverted to the sneer his face had grown too comfortable with over the years.

“Well, go on then.”

The retribution was immediate. He felt the slap across his face before he saw Nine move. He fell heavily back on his side, cheek stinging and neck stiff.

But he liked being hit. And they liked hurting others, even if they weren’t willing to admit it under normal circumstances. Things worked out.

“I don’t understand why you bother with this,” Nine continued, unperturbed. At least, he was doing his best to sound that way.

“So stubborn,” Connor agreed as he pressed his foot to Gavin’s face, pushing him against the itchy carpet a small way. “I like it much better when you just sit there and do what we tell you.”

Gavin felt the heat rise in his face. But if he was still feeling embarrassed about how he behaved in that state, then he wasn’t there yet. He still had something to let go of. A barrier to remove.

He didn’t know why that was so hard. He knew both Connor and Nine would respect him while he was exposed. Well, maybe not in the conventional sense. But there was an important difference between this and being torn down out of malice.

Maybe he just enjoyed being stubborn.

Connor stepped back so he could bend down and hook a finger under the rope binding Gavin’s wrists together. Gavin struggled to look over his shoulder for a moment. Connor’s gaze didn’t shift from his as he calmly lifted his hand.

Gavin winced, and Connor paused to hold him on the edge between discomfort and pain. But he still wasn’t there yet. Gavin kicked his legs out, putting up as much of a struggle as he could without dislocating his own shoulder.

That would be the opposite of a good time.

Nine gave a solid yet clearly restrained kick to the fleshy part of Gavin’s gut. He groaned and brought his knees up both in an attempt to soothe the pain and protect himself.

Fingers combed through his hair and closed into a tight grip. A mouth pressed behind his ear. At the soft words, the tension dropped from his neck and shoulders almost immediately.

“We have you.”

Gavin breathed in, feeling the rush of air in his nostrils and not much else. Finally the inside of his head felt as still and dark as the room around them.

He leaned in.


End file.
